What Everything Means
by Krystal S.L
Summary: Ladybug has heard enough couples say "I love everything about you" at school and around the neighborhood the week leading up to Valentine's Day. In her bout of frustration, Chat reassures what means everything to him about her, including something that resonates as very familiar. Semi-reveal. One-sided Ladynoir and one-sided Adrienette. Not sure how well this turned out.


*Update: Yes, I know the Seine is a river in France, and if it's not in Paris, I'm pretending it is for this story, simply because it's one people are more familiar with. I was referring to the rooftops among the buildings built along the Seine, the same way I would say, for example: "The trees of the Shenandoah", which is a river in Ireland. It's just my writing style.

—

"I'm so SICK of everything!"

Chat Noir started at his lady's sudden outcry from where they stood atop a roof in the city of love. He gaped at the polka dot heroine to his right, ears folded back against his crown. He reached out with hesitation, but halted at the sight of her hunched shoulders.

"M-my lady, what's upsetting you so.."

Ladybug's blazing eyes whipped around to him and softened at his fragile expression. The implication of her words hit her and she quickly corrected herself.

"No, not like that. It's just..."Her eyes briefly closed in thought. Why was it worth yelling about? She'd only heard it a hundred times in the last week, leading up to the day notorious for couples professing love, reminding each other (and everyone else) what they loved about one another, and Marinette still struggled to tell Adrien that she want to be more than 'just a friend'. Ladybug took a deep breath and her shoulders dropped hopelessly. She shook her head and smiled to herself.

"I don't know how to explain it, and it's so simple, and silly."

"I really doubt that, My Lady, if it's bothering you this much," Chat Noir relaxed a little at her shift in demeanor. Maybe this really wasn't such a big deal after all, but call it curiosity, this cat wanted to know.

"And I've got all night ( _until 9, if I don't want to hear it from my father)_ , if you wanted to talk about it." He offered a smile.

Ladybug thought a moment, before extending her arm to suggest they sit on the roof's edge. "Okay, Kitty. Let's sit here."

Chat smiled and obliged. Heat flew to his cheeks when her arm brushed his as she settled down next to him, and he looked away. "So, uh...what's this _everything_ you're so tired of?"

Ladybug looked up at the violet sky. "Well, you know how when someone really lov—er, likes you, and you might ask them 'what do you like about me?' and they reply 'everything'?"

Chats eyes flitted around making sense of her words and searching for any memory of that happening to him. Though he couldn't, sadly, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Er, yes, I believe so."

She looked at him a moment and continued. "Well, I've heard it a lot lately, as my ehh... _other_ self, and it's been bothering me because..." _I can't say it to the one_ I _love as easily as everyone else can_ , _and I can't tell_ him _that!_ "I-it's so easy to say you like everything about a person, but you can't possibly like _everything_. You can love the person regardless, but there's got to be some things you don't like, for example, their clumsiness, or their tendency to stutter in awkward situations."

"Are you clumsy and stuttery, Bugaboo?" Chat smiled slyly. Ladybug squeaked internally and looked away with a scoff.

"Pff, what? No way, I'm nothing like that."

Chat continued to stare, brow raised, and she wasn't quite sure he believed her. She grumbled and sighed, returning to her thoughts.

"Look, what I mean is, nobody's perfect, so instead of saying you love everything about them, why not try just telling them what stands out most? You know, the things about that person that really shine."

Chat Noir looked at her for a moment, and then a moment more. Ladybug blinked as she searched him, and nearly resigned when a soft smile spread across her partner's face.

"M'lady, you don't need me telling you this, but," He shifted closer to her side and took her hand in his. "Your honesty-" Chat's other hand closed over hers—"selflessness"—his thumb stroked hers—"your eyes...your bluebell eyes."

Ladybug gasped.

"They're what stand out most in you. They're everything." Marinette blinked up at him, wordless at his sincerity.

Chat's eyes fell for a second on her moon dappled lips, but she missed it when they looked up again at her own. Before she could form a response, he stood up and clicked his staff. Chat flashed a warm smile, then vaulted off into the dark rooftops of the Seine.

"Bluebell...eyes..." Ladybug started. Her gaze widened and a sharp gasp left her lips. _Wait._

"Adrien?"


End file.
